Lancelot
This page contains information about Lancelot in Fate/Another. Innates For Someone's Glory *'Type:' None *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Lancelot possesses the ability to conceal his own identity. Enemies that click on Lancelot will automatically de-select him.'' **'Cooldown:' 0 **'Special:' Clicking this does nothing, even though its an active ability it's really passive. Skills Submachine Gun *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Lancelot requisitions a pair of submachine guns, and uses them to spray bullets towards his enemies. Deals instant damage to enemies hit, and causes enemies to bleed.'' ***Lv 1: 120 damage. Bleeds for 5''' seconds. Bleed deals '''5 damage per second. 700 range ***Lv 2: 160 damage. Bleeds for 6''' seconds. Bleed deals '''7 damage per second. 900 range ***Lv 3: 200 damage. Bleeds for 7''' seconds. Bleed deals '''9 damage per second. 1100 range ***Lv 4: 240 damage. Bleeds for 8''' seconds. Bleed deals '''11 damage per second. 1300 range ***Lv 5: 280 damage. Bleeds for 9''' seconds. Bleed deals '''13 damage per second. 1500 range **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds Double Edged Sword *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Disregarding defence, Lancelot uses all of his strength to attack his enemy, increasing his attack/movement speed and causing his attacks to slow enemies and burn their mana but causing him to take extra damage.'' ***Lv 1: +10% Attack/Movement speed, 10 points of mana burn, 5% additional damage received ***Lv 2: +20% Attack/Movement speed, 20 points of mana burn, 10% additional damage received ***Lv 3: +30% Attack/Movement speed, 30 points of mana burn, 15% additional damage received ***Lv 4: +40% Attack/Movement speed, 40 points of mana burn, 20% additional damage received ***Lv 5: +50% Attack/Movement speed, 50 points of mana burn, 25% additional damage received **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed *'Type:' Ability *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Lancelot is able to take the noble phantasms of others and use it as his own. Levelling this spell enables Lancelot to use additional noble phantasms.'' **'Cooldown:' Global cooldown is in effect until Honour of the Shining Lake is obtained. **'Upgrade:' Honour of the Shining Lake (Disables global cooldown) Caliburn *'Mana Cost:' 400 (350) (300) **'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' Q **''Sends a magical attack with Caliburn, dealing damage to the target and in 200AoE.'' ***Lv 1: Total of 460 damage to target; 184 damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 2: Total of 540 damage to target; 270 damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 3: Total of 620 damage to target; 372 damage in 200 AoE **'Cast Range:' 200 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Upgrade:' Honour of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one, decreases mana cost by 50) Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 400 (350) (300) **''Lancelot thrusts Gáe Bolg at the enemy, stunning them for 1 second and dealing damage. Has a 7% chance to deal double damage.'' ***Lv 1: 550 damage ***Lv 2: 660 damage ***Lv 3: 770 damage **'Cast Range:' 300 **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cooldown:' 27 seconds **'Upgrade:' Honour of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one, decreases mana cost by 50) Rulebreaker *'Type:' Anti-Magic Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 500 **''Lancelot stabs the target with Rulebreaker, stunning and banishing it, reducing any Physical Damage to 1.'' ***Lv 1: Duration: 3''' seconds, Magical damage multiplied by '''1.50x, Stun: 1.2 seconds ***Lv 2: Duration: 4''' seconds, Magical damage multiplied by '''1.50x, Stun: 1.4 seconds ***Lv 3: Duration: 5''' seconds, Magical damage multiplied by '''1.75x, Stun: 1.6 seconds **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Cast Range:' 100 **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds **'Additional Information:' Dispels Rho Aias, Berserk, B Scroll, Dispelled by S Scroll and EX Scrolls. **'Upgrade:' Honour of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one) Tsubame Gaeshi *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Demonic Sword *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 500 (450) (400) **''Lancelot strikes at the target with 3 unblockable hits that do Pure Damage. Stuns for 1 second on the last hit.'' ***Lv 1: 200 damage for the first two hits, 300 damage for the last hit, totaling 700 damage ***Lv 2: 250 damage for the first two hits, 400 damage for the last hit, totaling 900 damage ***Lv 3: 300 damage for the first two hits, 500 damage for the last hit, totaling 1100 damage **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Upgrade:' Honour of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one, decreases mana cost by 50) Nine Lives *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' A *'Mana Cost:' 500 (450) (400) **''Lancelot rushes to the target location and hits the area with an axe nine times. The last hit has a larger area of effect, deals more damage, knocks back enemies and interrupts channelling spells. Has travel time.'' ***Lv 1: Deals 70 eight times, 300 damage on last hit, 860 total damage ***Lv 2: Deals 80 eight times, 450 damage on last hit, 1090 total damage ***Lv 3: Deals 90 eight times, 600 damage on last hit, 1320 total damage **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Travel Time:' 1 second **'Area of Effect:' 350, 500 for last hit **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Special:' Uninterruptible once cast, disables Command Spells on both Lancelot and his targets **'Additional Information:' Wall Nine (Negates the travel time on Nine Lives, note that this is a feature, not a bug) **'Upgrade:' Honour of the Shining Lake (Increases level by one, decreases mana cost by 50) The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Lancelot unleashes his original noble phantasm, Aroundight. Boosts Lancelot's stats. Disables the use and effects of Knight of Honour : The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed and For Someone's Glory while in effect.'' ***Lv 1: +25 to all stats, +30 attack. ***Lv 2: +30 to all stats, +40 attack. ***Lv 3: +35 to all stats, +50 attack. ***Lv 4: +40 to all stats, +60 attack. ***Lv 5: +45 to all stats, +70 attack. **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 62 seconds **'Special:' Lancelot cannot be targeted by any single target effect while this spell is in effect, including items. **'Upgrade:' Strengthen The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight (Lancelot does 100 extra magical damage per hit at the cost of 50 mana per hit. Does not trigger if Lancelot has insufficient mana.) Attributes Infinite Weapons and Techniques - Acquisition *'Stats Required:' 8 **''Enables Infinite Weapons and Techniques (Replaces For Someone's Glory's icon)'' Infinite Weapons and Techniques *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''When used, decreases Lancelot's Max HP by 1000 and increases Lancelot's mana and max mana by 700'' **'Duration:' 12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special:' When used during The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight, the effect only lasts until the end of The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight. Protection of the Fairies *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Grants Lancelot 3 seconds of magic immunity 0.2s after his health falls below 500. Has a cooldown of 30 seconds.'' Strengthen The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight *'Stats Required:' 11 **''Lancelot does 100 extra magical damage per hit in The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight at the cost of 50 mana per hit. Has splash, does not trigger if Lancelot has insufficient mana.'' Honour of the Shining Lake *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Removes global cooldown on Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed. Increases the level of all abilities within Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed by 1 and decreases the mana cost of all abilites except Rulebreaker by 50.'' ***'Special:' May be purchased twice. Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed II(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Double Edged Sword and Submachine Gun within 3 seconds of each other, then cast Knight of Honour: The Knight Does Not Die Empty Handed II (Hotkey: D'')'' within 3 seconds. Requires 20 in all stats. Stats obtained via The Unbreakable Light of the Lake: Aroundight do not count, but the combo may be cast while under its effect if the user has sufficient base stats. **''Places a beacon at the target location. After one second, a flock of F-15s are summoned to provide close air support (Attack power unknown, each hit deals 200 damage) for 4 seconds, culminating with a tactical nuke dealing 2000 damage.'' **'Area of Effect:' 800 (Close Air Support), 1500 (Nuke) **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Special:' You may kill allies and yourself with this. Category:Servants